S.C. Planning and Evaluation Core NACP has developed and refined effective approaches to planning and evaluation over the past funding period. These approaches include! a collaborative multiple PI executive committee structure, a strong and active Internal Advisory Committee (lAC); a systematic approach to meetings and interactions for collaborators and for NACP as a whole; a comprehensive, focused outcome oriented evaluation system and the use of evaluation data in continuous improvement of NACP's activities described in 3.B,; an efficient and productive structure for soliciting new research projects and potential research participants; and a talented, engaged Program Steering Committee (PSC) whose advice is acted upon and incorporated in Partnership plans.